kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Renascentia
"A new light shines within an abyss of darkness." - Tagline''' ' '''Kingdom Hearts Epitome of Darkness' (キングダムハーツ闇の縮図, Kingudamu Hātsu Yami no Shukuzu) is a fanon addition to the Kingdom Hearts series created by Steven-Kun for the Playstation 3, Nintendo Wii and Xbox 360. It takes place after the end of the Xehanort Saga and marks the beginning of The Lost Ones Saga. Gameplay Storyline The storyline of the game takes place exactly three years after the end of the Xehanort Saga. Sora and Riku have both passed their Mark of Mastery exam and have become Keyblade Masters. Now that the universe is peaceful, the two have made their post-exam choices. Sora has decided to train his own apprentices while Riku has decided to go out on his own journey. With the defeat of Master Xehanort, the amount of Heartless and Nobodies in the universe has hit an all time low. A new adversary in the form of the Corruptions emerge. The storyline of the game centers arounds Sora's apprentices as they begin their campaign to destroy the new threat of the Corruptions and a new evil faction known as The Lost Ones. Customizable Clothes In addition to armor and accessories. The player now has the option to change the player's clothing. The clothes can be brought at various shops within the various worlds in the games or found within treasure chests in the worlds. Special clothes can also achieved as the story progresses. Each set of clothes gives the player unique stat bonuses and may even grant the player new magic and drive forms. Finishers Finishers are forms of special attacks introduced in Kingdom Hearts Epitome of Darkness. While Limits ''require a certain character in the party to use, Finishers are moves that are unique to the player character and do not requrie a certain party member to use. Finishers are quick, one hit moves that cause massive damage to the enemy. In order to use a Finisher, the Finisher Gauge must be filled up. The Finisher Gauge fills up in a manner similar to that of the Drive Gauge. Unlike Limits, more Finishers can be obtained through leveling up. Special weapons, accessories, armor, and clothes may also grant new Finishers as well. Multiplayer The multiplayer mode featured in ''Kingdom Hearts Epitome of Darkness ''is similar to that found in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. The mode involves players fighitng against one another using a variety of in-game characters. The characters who are playable in the multiplayer consist of the three main playable characters and any world party member or assistance characters found within the story mode. Players can participate in 1 vs. 1 matches, 2 vs. 2 matches, or even 1 vs. 1 vs. 1 vs. 1 matches. Progression through the game's story mode allows for more playable characters to be unlocked in the game's multiplayer mode. Player Character Switch Throughout the course of the game the player is able to switch between three main characters as the lead player character: Avira, Demetrius, and Nerina. When the other two are not active as the lead player character, they will act as regular party members. Throughout the course of the game's story mode, the player will be forced to play as a certain character for storyline progression purposes. Story Characters Protagonist *Avira *Demetrius *Nerina Key Characters *Sora *Riku *Kairi *King Mickey *Roxas Summons *Donald *Goofy *Mater *Remy Rat *Wilbur Robinson *Bolt World Party Members and Assistance World Party Members TBA. Assistance TBA. Antagonist *The Heartless *The Nobodies *The Corruptions *The Lost Ones *Maleficent *Pete Worlds and Characters Category:Steven-Kun Category:Kingdom Hearts Epitome of Darkness Category:Stories